Zum Neunergespann (Kapitel)
"Zum Neunergespann" ist das elfte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das elfte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert In Lugard angekommen sucht Siuan eine der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah auf und erfährt, dass die geflohenen Aes Sedai sich in Salidar verstecken. Die Gruppe zieht sofort weiter, da Siuan die Aufmerksamkeit der Weißmäntel auf sich gelenkt hat. Handlung Siuan Sanche Ort: Lugard, Murandy Siuan, Leane, Min und Logain reiten nach Lugard ein. Seit Wochen sind sie aus Korequellen fort und Logain hat die Führung übernommen und behandelt die Frauen wie Dienstmädchen, doch Siuan lässt ihm das durchgehen, da sie Pläne mit ihm hat. Ort: Zum Neunergespann, Lugard, Murandy Sie halten an der Schenke Zum Neunergespann und Siuan ist froh, endlich von Belas Rücken steigen zu können. Während Logain mit dem Stallmeister verhandelt, trägt Siuan Leane auf, ihre Verführungskünste an ihm auszuprobieren. Danach sagt sie Min leise, sie solle behaupten, Siuan folgen zu wollen, wenn Logain mit dem Stallmeister fertig ist, und sie soll sich von Logain und Leane fern halten. Min will protestieren, doch Siuan warnt sie, dass sie das Mädchen auch noch Logains Stiefel putzen lässt, wenn sie nicht gehorcht. Danach verlässt sie den Stallhof, um etwas in der Stadt zu finden. In den Straßen ist es laut und sie hört anzügliche Bemerkungen, die die Wagenlenkern einigen Frauen zurufen, und sie ist überrascht, als einige dieser Bemerkungen an sie gerichtet sind, reagiert aber nicht. Es kommt ihr immer noch merkwürdig vor, dass sie jetzt so jung aussieht. Sie weiß, dass sie jetzt ungefähr so aussieht wie als junges Mädchen, nur etwas hübscher und mit ein wenig mehr Reife, doch für sie passt ihr eigenes Aussehen nicht mehr zu der Frau, zu der sie geworden ist. Ort: Zum guten Nachtritt, Lugard, Murandy Sie findet schließlich in einer Seitenstraße, was sie sucht und betritt die Schenke, deren Namen sie wegen dem anzüglichen Bild auf dem Schild gar nicht lesen will, aber wiedererkannt hat. Drinnen ist es voll. Ein Mädchen tanzt auf dem Tisch und singt ein anzügliches Lied. Siuan muss die Wirtin Frau Tharne drei mal ansprechen, bis diese auf sie reagiert. Siuan sagt, sie würde eine Anstellung als Sängerin suchen, und die Frau will ihre Beine sehen. Siuan sagt, sie könnte das "Lied der drei Fische" singen, und hofft innerlich, dass es sich um die richtige Frau handelt. Die Wirtin lacht sie aus und sagt, dass das Lied nur selten gewünscht wird, woraufhin Siuan erklärt, sie könnte auch "Blauer Morgenhimmel" singen, was Frau Tharne noch mehr zum lachen bringt. Sie fordert Siuan erneut auf, ihre Beine zu zeigen. Siuan zögert, muss aber schließlich die Röcke heben, wobei sie errötend die Augen schließt. Die Wirtin amüsiert sich über ihre Scham und sagt, sie solle mit nach hinten kommen, da es im Schankraum zu laut ist, um ihre Stimme zu hören. Siuan wird wütend, muss der Frau aber nachlaufen, während die Männer ihr lüsterne Bemerkungen zurufen. Innerlich ist sie wütend und besorgt, da sie sicher ist, die Agenten der Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah noch sehr gut zu kennen. Sie weiß, dass Duranda Tharne immer eine sehr zuverlässige Agentin war und fragt sich, warum die Frau sie so behandelt hat, als sie sich als Agentin der Blauen zu erkennen gab. Aber als sie in Durandas Arbeitszimmer sind, merkt Siuan, dass die Frau ihre Hinweise sehr wohl erkannt hat. Die Wirtin fragt, was sie will und sagt ihr, sie wolle ihren Namen gar nicht wissen. Siuan wirft ihr vor, sie schlecht zu behandeln, und Frau Tharne sagt ihr, sie hätte jedes Recht gehabt, denn Siuan sei zur falschen Zeit gekommen und es hätte unangenehme Fragen gegeben, wenn sie sie wie eine alte Bekannte begrüßt hätte. Außerdem sagt sie ihr, dass sie sich höflicher benehmen soll, und fragt erneut, was Siuan von ihr will. Siuan reißt sich zusammen und sagt, dass sie eine Nachricht für eine Versammlung erhalten hätte, aber Hilfe bräuchte, da diejenigen nicht mehr dort waren, wo sie sie treffen sollte. Duranda fragt, was in der Burg geschehen ist, und Siuan berichtet ihr von der Dämpfung und dass Elaida jetzt Amyrlin ist. Duranda sagt, dass das einige der Befehle erklärt, die sie erhalten hat. Sie sagt, sie hätte geglaubt, dass Siuan Sanche ewig Amyrlin bleiben würde. Sie sagt, dass die Ajah sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, was ihre Befehle erklärt. Siuan muss sich weiter zusammenreißen wegen der groben, respektlosen Worte der Frau, und sagt, sie hätte eine wichtige Botschaft und bräuchte dringend einen Hinweis. Die Wirtin bezweifelt die Wichtigkeit, gibt ihr aber den Namen Sallie Daera, mit dem sie nichts anzufangen weiß. Siuan tut, als könnte sie das ebenfalls nicht. Duranda trägt ihr noch auf, Aeldene aufzutragen, dass sie weiterhin loyal bleiben wird, egal was geschieht. Siuan verspricht, das auszurichten und erklärt, sie könnte nicht singen, was als Grund reichen würde, warum die Wirtin sie nicht einstellt. Duranda sagt, dass das den Männern egal ist, sie aber schon eine glaubhafte Ausrede finden wird. Dann rät sie Siuan noch, ihren Hochmut zu besiegen und schmeißt sie raus. Siuan bedankt sich kühl und knickst, bevor sie den Raum verlässt. Aber als sie durch den Schankraum nach draußen geht, ruft die Wirtin durch den ganzen Raum, dass sie zu schüchtern sei, ihre schönen Beine zu zeigen und geweint habe wie ein Mädchen, was Siuan schnell flüchten lässt. Draußen auf der Straße beruhigt Siuan sich und ist froh über die Information. Denn Sallie Daera deutet auf Salidar hin, den Geburtsort von Deane Aryman, und einer der letzten Orte, an dem man nach einer Aes Sedai suchen würde. Zwei Weißmäntel reiten vorbei und Siuan schreckt zurück, weil sie so aufgewühlt ist, doch dann geht sie zu der Schenke zurück, wo die anderen auf sie warten. Min Farshaw Ort: Zum Neunergespann, Lugard, Murandy Logain und Leane sitzen umringt von Männern an einem Tisch, und während er grimmig dreinschaut, bezaubert Leane lächelnd die Männer. In der Nähe tanzt ein Mädchen singend auf einem Tisch und wirft Leane eifersüchtige Blicke zu. Min beobachtet sie und findet es unfair, dass es Leane so leicht gelungen ist, die Männer um den Finger zu wickeln; selbst Logain. Min denkt darüber nach, sich etwas von ihr beibringen zu lassen, um vielleicht Rand damit zu bezirzen, als Siuan neben ihr auftaucht und erklärt, sie müssten sofort nach Süden aufbrechen. Min sagt, dass sie um diese Zeit keine weitere Schenke mehr erreichen werden, da sie gern mal wieder in einem Bett schlafen will, doch Siuan erklärt, dass möglicherweise Weißmäntel nach ihr fragen werden, weshalb sie sofort aufbrechen will. Sie sagt Min, einfach nur Leane bescheid zu geben, dann würde auch Logain schon folgen. Min fragt, was ein Neunergespann ist, da sie mit dem Namen der Schenke nichts anfangen kann und ein Gespann sonst nur aus einer geraden Anzahl an Tieren besteht, doch Siuan erklärt, dass sie besser nicht fragen sollte, wobei ihre errötenden Wangen zeigen, dass sie es weiß. Siuan erklärt, dass Min aufpassen soll, dass außer Leane niemand mitbekommt, was sie erzählt, doch Min ist sicher, dass keiner der Männer sie überhaupt neben der schönen Domani bemerken wird. Sie fragt sich, wie Siuan so ein Fehler unterlaufen konnte, dass sie jetzt die Weißmäntel fürchten muss, und kann doch nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass sie sich von Leane ein paar Tipps holen muss. Charaktere *Siuan Sanche *Leane Sharif - auch als Amaena *Min Farshaw - auch als Serenla *Logain Ablar - auch als Dalyn *Duranda Tharne *Pel *Susu Tiere * Bela * Mondblume Erwähnt * Roedran Almaric do Arreloa a'Naloy * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Aeldene Steinbrücke * Deane Aryman * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Rand al'Thor Gruppen *Falscher Drache *ehemaliger Amyrlin-Sitz *ehemalige Behüterin der Chronik *Kinder des Lichts Berufe * Stallmeister * Wirtin Erwähnt * Augen-und-Ohren der Blauen Ajah * Blaue Ajah Orte *Murandy **Lugard ***''Zum Neunergespann'' ***''Zum Schmiedehammer'' ***''Zum Tanzbär'' ***''Zum silbernen Schwein'' ***''Der Kuss des Domanimädchens'' ***''Zum guten Nachtritt'' Erwähnt * Korequellen * Andor ** Vier Könige ** Caemlyn * Illian (Nation) ** Ebou Dar * Ghealdan ** Salidar - auch als Sallie Daera * Amadicia Sonstige * Dämpfung * Drei Eide Lieder * Lied der drei Fische (Lied) * Blauer Morgenhimmel (Lied) Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Lugard